Wish
by Jasmimi
Summary: "Tell you what, as a birthday present; I'll let Natsu become your boyfriend." -Natsu&Lucy


**Notes: **I don't know any ideas for a Thanksgiving Fanfic so I'm just writing this one shot. And my birthday is coming up. It says on my profile. O (V) O

* * *

><p>"Come to think of it, when's your birthday Lucy?" The ice mage asked out of curiosity. Natsu stopped eating and turned to Lucy who was sipping on ice tea.<p>

"Me? Oh, it's July 1st. It's only tomorrow." She answered casually after gulping.

"T - tomorrow? You should've told us sooner! We could've prepared you a present!" Gray yelled.

"It's fine. I don't need one. It's already good enough to be in the guild I wanted to be in." Lucy laughed, raising her hands in reason.

"Who wouldn't want a present on their birthday?" Mira joined in, refilling Lucy's cup. Lucy smiled in response, drinking some more. Mira gave a slightly evil smile.

"Lucy, can you come with me please?" Mira asked almost too excitedly.

"Sure...but I don't get why you couldn't ask me here..." Lucy mumbled, following the beautiful mage. "Mhmm...?"

"Tell you what, as a birthday present; I'll let Natsu become your boyfriend." Mira suggested.

"Wh – What? M – Mira! I don't need a present... but Natsu to be my boyfriend..., that's a bit over the top..." Lucy sputtered, heat coming out of her head.

"Everyone needs a present on their birthday. I insist on doing this. Since you like Natsu and all, why not have Natsu like you too?" Mira put her hands behind her back and gave a wide smile. Lucy can see the glow coming out of the Take Over mage. Lucy whined just a bit before exhaling loudly and nodding in defeat. Mira clapped her hands together and smiled. Skipping towards Natsu who raised a brow at the suddenly happy Mira, Lucy face palmed in embarrassment.

"Natsu, you like Lucy right?" Mira started sweetly.

"Lucy? Of course I like her. She's my friend." Natsu grinned.

"Natsu, do you think you're Lucy's boyfriend?" Mira's evil grin appeared. Lucy regretted this decision. 100%.

"Do I think I'm Lucy's boyfriend...? Of course! I'm a _boy _and I'm her _friend_. Mira, these questions are too easy." Natsu scoffed. Gray face palmed at his idiotic frenemy. _Too clueless. Too damn clueless. _Gray thought angrily. Gray was starting to get really impatient. He turned to Mira to see if she was acting the same way he was but she was still smiling. She was having fun instead.

Lucy walked to where the conversation was, her feet moving unknowingly.

"Oh hey Luce. We were just talking about you." Natsu told her.

"Oh really? Well, I need to talk to Mira." Lucy grabbed Mira's hand and dragged her to the bar.

"Yes?"

"Mira, couldn't you do this _on _my birthday? My birthday is just a fucking day away! You can't wait?"

"Hey, like they say; the sooner the better."

"Whatever, just _please _don't make it so embarrassing? I might not be able to face Natsu if you do that." Lucy plead, Mira almost feeling bad for her. Instead, the S-class mage nodded while smiling, showing that she understands. The two walked back to where they were before, Gray and Natsu confused on what they were talking about. "Hey. What did you guys talk about?" Gray asked.

"Nothing much. Just about my birthday." Lucy sighed while Mira was giggling.

"Speaking of birthdays, what did you want as a present?" The fire dragon slayer munched on fire.

"I told you, I _don't _need or want a present! I am _perfectly_ fine the way everything is." Lucy crossed her arms, hoping it was convincing enough.

"Everyone needs a present. We'll get you one." Gray patted her shoulder and left to go on a job with Juvia. Lucy watched him leave and sighed loudly. She turned around to see the dragon slayer answering Mira's questions _again_.

"Are you sure you like Lucy as a friend~?" Mira cooed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like more than a friend, almost like a girl-" A hand planted on Mira's mouth and she was dragged to the back of the bar.

"Mira! I thought I asked you not to make it _so embarrassing!_" The blonde whined.

"Lucy, I can only complete this wish of yours to make it embarrassing! Besides, it's not my fault you get embarrassed easily!" Mira commented. Lucy already knew that was true, so she didn't give a comeback, just a reminder.

"Okay, just letting you know, my birthday is simply tomorrow." Lucy put up one finger. Mira nodded, showing that she knows. And with that, the blonde started walking to Natsu and Happy.

"I guess you can call it an early birthday present." Mira smiled, talking to herself.

* * *

><p>-THE NEXT DAY-<p>

"Hey Lucy, me and Juvia got ya a present." Gray told her, holding the wrapped present on his shoulder.

"Gray, I appreciate you getting me a present and all, but told you I don't need one." Lucy acknowledged.

"Whatever."

"But...you going on missions with Juvia, it's almost like you two are dating." Lucy teased earning a shocked Gray face.

"I don't like her!"

"Don't worry, Juvia likes you so it'll be easy. If you need help, you can ask me." Lucy laughed making Gray somewhat annoyed.

"I don't think you deserve this present..." Gray

Natsu snickered but heard a familiar mage motioning him over to the bar. He walked there to have Mira's questions again.

"Mira, get to the point, what are you trying to ask me?" Natsu asked tiredly, earned an excited smile.

"You like Lucy right?"

"How many times do I have to say it? She's my friend so of course I like her-"

"Not as a friend. More than a friend. Like someone you always want to be with, protect, more than a friend."

"If that's what being more than a friend is, that means I like her more than a friend." Natsu shrugged. Mira smiled, and called Lucy over, who was a bit scared when she saw Natsu with Mira. She walked as slowly as she can, but not too slowly. Lucy crossed her arms over her huge chest and waited for the embarrassment to start.

"What is it...?" Lucy mumbled, trying not to blush.

"Good news! I got your birthday gift!"

"Birthday gift?"

"Yup! It's right here!" Mira giggled slapping a bow on Natsu's head. "Ow."

"Ta-da~!"

"You could've warned me..." Natsu rubbed his head and turned to a red Lucy. "Happy birthday Luce." Natsu congratulated giving a super fast kiss on the cheek. Mira squealed like crazy, super proud of the present she gave.

"Th – thanks..." Lucy blushed.

So far, she was enjoying her birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>I really only wrote this because MY birthday is coming up in two weeks~. And I hope I get lotsa presents because who doesn't like present on their _birthday_?


End file.
